Sketches of You - Trad
by Liliael
Summary: Taehyung remarque un garçon aux cheveux corbeau assis au même banc du parc tous les jours avec un crayon et un carnet. Taehyung/Jungkook (Taekook) Slash. Traduction.


Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici une traduction d'une fanfic concernant le couple Taehyung/Jungkook, alias le Taekook.

C'est une traduction de **Sketches of You** par _dyegu (shuuvee)_ qui m'a donné son accord pour vous partager son œuvre. L'histoire originale se trouve sur archiveofourown, écrite en anglais, et je vous passerais avec plaisir le lien si vous le souhaitez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Taetae, il est encore là-bas. »

« Encore ? »

« Ouais. » Jimin se déplaça un peu, se penchant plus près pour chuchoter directement dans l'oreille de Taehyung. « Et il n'arrête de jeter un coup d'œil par ici aussi. »

« Es-tu sûr ? »

Juste au moment où Taehyung demandait cela, le garçon aux cheveux corbeau sur le banc du parc, à une dizaine de mètres de distance, jeta un coup d'œil vers eux. Voyant à la fois le garçon plus petit aux cheveux châtains et le grand garçon aux cheveux blonds, la tête très proche l'une de l'autre, le regardant droit dans les yeux l'effrayait, le fit baisser les yeux vers son carnet de notes. Le garçon aux cheveux corbeau commença à paniquer, cherchant précipitamment son sac à dos.

« Je vais aller lui parler », chuchota Taehyung à Jimin.

« Non, attends – » Jimin commença à chuchoter à son meilleur ami. Taehyung ne s'arrêtait pas, cependant, marchant avec confiance vers le garçon aux cheveux corbeau assis sur le banc. Alors que Taehyung s'approcha, le garçon vient à trouver son sac à dos et à d'ouvrir, au hasard, la plus grande poche.

« Hey ! » Cria Taehyung.

La tête de l'autre garçon faillit, un air mortifié se répandant sur son visage en voyant Taehyung s'approcher de son banc. L'enfant ne pouvait pas être plus âgé que Taehyung avec la façon dont ses traits aigus se fondaient dans un look de garçon que complétait le cardigan bleu qu'il portait. Taehyung s'assit à côté du garçon ; le gamin aux cheveux corbeau tressaillit à la proximité, fermant son carnet et regardant vers le bas, loin du garçon aux cheveux blonds assis à côté de lui.

« Quoi de neuf ? » Commença Taehyung. « Je suis Taehyung. »

L'autre garçon se tourna les pouces, espérant probablement que Taehyung le quitterait s'il ne disait rien.

« Est-ce que tu nous surveilles ? » Demanda Taehyung calmement.

Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible que le jeune garçon ait l'air encore plus mortifié, les yeux s'agrandissant en regardant directement Taehyung à nouveau.

« U-um, je peux expliquer », bégaya-t-il finalement, sa voix légère et aérienne n'ayant absolument aucune confiance en lui. Taehyung baissa les yeux sur le carnet et remarqua que ce n'était pas un carnet de notes – c'était un _carnet de croquis_.

« Dessines-tu ? »

L'autre garçon hocha la tête timidement.

« Puis-je voir certains d'entre eux ? »

Cette fois, il n'était pas si mortifié – plutôt choqué que tout. Il tendit timidement son carnet de croquis à Taehyung, agitant maintenant son crayon à la place.

Taehyung l'ouvrit à la première page du carnet de croquis et eut immédiatement le souffle coupé.

Le tout premier dessin du carnet de croquis était indéniablement le parc dans lequel ils étaient assis. Ce qui le surprenait, c'est la _qualité_ du dessin, décrivant parfaitement et capturant chaque détail. Même l'ombrage était superbe, mettant en valeur les ombres tout en capturant parfaitement les parties ensoleillées du parc.

« Wow », souffla Taehyung.

Il passa à la page suivante et fut tout aussi époustouflé par le détail du dessin suivant. C'était une autre esquisse du parc, mais cette fois le garçon avait capturé un angle différent. Il continua de feuilleter, remarquant comment le garçon expérimentait différentes techniques d'ombrage et commençait à ajouter des gens à ses dessins. Il y avait une vieille dame qui nourrissait les pigeons, un des gardes forestiers qui se tenait souvent près du milieu du parc, et un autre couple de personnes âgées qui déjeunait à l'un des bancs tous les jours.

Il y avait un dessin sur lequel il s'arrêta, cependant. Il n'avait pas tout à fait reconnu les deux personnes : ils étaient assis sur l'une des tables de pique-nique dans le parc, le dos tourné du point de vue du garçon aux cheveux corbeau. Taehyung et Jimin avaient découvert le premier jour que s'asseoir sur les tables de pique-nique était strictement interdit lorsque le garde forestier du parc les gronda – et puis cela le frappa. C'était un dessin d'eux le tout premier jour où ils étaient venus au parc.

Il continua à tourner les pages, et les dessins passaient lentement des paysages à de plus en plus de portraits de _lui_. Sous toutes sortes d'angles différents, le garçon aux cheveux corbeau capturait le visage de Taehyung. De temps en temps, il y avait un dessin de Jimin au lieu de Taehyung, mais la plupart du carnet à ce moment-là était peuplé de dessins de lui.

« S'il te plaît, je peux t'expliquer ! » Le garçon se mit à parler, provoquant une pause de Taehyung. « Je jure que je ne suis pas un tueur en série », souffla le jeune garçon. « J'ai juste, euh, envie de dessiner, et j'ai remarqué que toi et ton ami commenciez à venir au parc tous les jours, alors j'ai commencé à vous dessiner tous les deux. » Il s'arrêta, regardant à nouveau vers le bras. « Je, euh, j'aime dessiner ton visage parce qu'il est vraiment joli, et tu t'habilles toujours très bien, et, euh, je pense que tu es vraiment cool. »

Au moment où le garçon finit de trébucher à travers son explication, son visage rougissait d'un rouge vif, et il était clairement embarrassé parce qu'il détourna les yeux une fois que Taehyung commença à le fixer.

« Ils sont si bien ! » Répondit enfin Taehyung, son visage se transformant en un large sourire rectangulaire. « Comme, tellement si bien. Je ne peux même pas dessiner des figures en bâton et ici, tu es en train de dessiner des portraits à part entière … »

En passant au dessin sur lequel le garçon devait travailler aujourd'hui, Taehyung remarqua que c'était un dessin presque terminé de lui et Jimin assis côte à côte en riant ensemble. Magnifique.

« Puis-je t'emprunter ton crayon ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux corbeau tendit nerveusement son crayon, en regardant attentivement Taehyung.

Dans un coin vide du dessin, Taehyung griffonna son numéro de téléphone pour le garçon :

« J'ai cours dans quelques minutes, mais allons prendre un café un de ces jours ? Quel est ton nom ? »

« J-Jungkook. »

« Jungkook », répéta Taehyung en souriant doucement au garçon. Il ferma le carnet de croquis et le remit au garçon aux cheveux corbeau.

« À bientôt, Jungkook ~ » Taehyung se leva et fit un clin d'œil au garçon avant de retourner vers Jimin.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Jimin tranquillement à son ami.

Taehyung sourit et répondit : « Je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi. »


End file.
